A Month of Eternity
by M. M. Kaur
Summary: Is love powerful enough to see through death? Is it just love, or also the combination of obsession that leads to actions of weakness?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor lay any claim on the song _Like you _by Evanescence. _

Glancing at the time on her wristwatch, Bella sighed. She skimmed the area around her. No one was here. Good. She didn't want anyone to trace anything back to her.

Pushing on one of the large gates, she cringed upon hearing the metal move on concrete. Quickly closing the door behind her, she took a glimpse around her, making sure no one was watching her. She couldn't afford to make a mistake…not when she was so close to what she wanted.

_You're not alone._

Her hands moved over her arms, which currently has goose-bumps due to the chilly air. Her rapidly moving legs carried her across the fallen and dried leaves quickly, without much sound being emitted. Her breathing had accelerated but she refused to slow her legs down. She had to do this now, before someone came. She didn't know the reason behind her hurry. Her wrist clock read just ten past midnight when she last checked it; no one in their right mind would be out at this time…without a good reason like hers, at least.

The trees, with their thin branches casted shadow over the path, making her shudder. Her eyes moved across the smooth stones, her glance quickly sweeping across the names. As she moved forth, her chest heaved, a clear show of her nervousness. She wanted—no, she needed to find the name.

_I'll be right beside you…forevermore._

The crunching of the fallen leafs under her feet was the only noise palpable, other than her own breathing.

Sudden silence greeted her at an abrupt halting of movement. She had spotted the name she had been anxious to find. She stopped breathing for mere seconds before she inhaled sharply.

Throwing herself on the leaf covered ground in front of the stone looming over her now, she swept her hand across the gravestone, to confirm it.

_Edward Cullen_

_1985-2009_

_A loved son, brother, and husband_

She found it. She found it at last. Did they think they could keep him away from her?

_I may have lost my way, but all paths lead straight to you._

No. No power in the Universe would be able to separate her from Edward. Her month's worth of search for him had come to an end. They were finally going to be united.

_There's room inside for two._

Her frantic fingers dug into the ground that lay before the gravestone holding Edward's name. Her breathing was harsh and she felt her heart pounding harder against her chest. His flesh was so close to hers. Just a few more layers of earth and she'd be able to touch him again. They will be together again.

_Our love can see us through…in death._

She looked down at how much she had dug. It was enough for her to step into the hole now. She knelt down on the freshly dug earth and continued her actions.

She was too distracted, too excited to have heard the brakes of a car pull sharply and feet pounding against the ground as they hurried to where she was kneeling.

She continued her conducts when she felt a cold hand grab her upper arm and pull her sharply up.

_Blinding wall between us._

She gasped and looked up into the eyes of Jasper. His blue eyes were angry, his brows furrowed, but there was something else there… pity?

"What do you think you are doing, Bella?" His voice sharp, filled with anger as he stared her down.

Her lip quivered.

"I…I—I have to get to him. He's waiting for me!"

The sides of Jasper's mouth pulled downward. "What?"

No sound came out of Bella's mouth as she tried to pry herself free from Jasper's hold. She was so close! No one could stop her now.

Jasper's hold on her remained, but she was gradually slipping from her. _How is she managing to get loose?_ Jasper thought.

He looked desperately to his left, into the darkness. Without a word exchanged, a larger man stepped out and both of his hands grabbed Bella from the middle. She was thrown over his shoulder and she felt his upper body move. It took her a while to realize he was walking. She looked towards Edward's gravestone and saw it getting further and further from her.

_I long to be like you. Lie cold in the ground like you._

No! It took her so long to find him and now, she was losing him again. Her legs kicked around, and her hands, balled into fists, hit the back of the man currently carrying her.

Her arms were grabbed as were her legs. She could no longer move but was only able to twist her upper body side to side. That gave her no help when Jasper and the man threw her into the car.

Jasper opened the passenger seat door but stayed outside Bella's door, and only left to get into his seat when the other man had locked all doors. The car started. It was moving. Bella didn't move. She couldn't believe it.

She was so close to being with him after being apart for nearly two months. She let the opportunity get away from her again. As tears sprang to her eyes, she wrapped her arms around the middle section of her body. She lost him again. They were distanced again. Her fists shook, as she realized how close to his flesh they had been.

She had been planning this for so long. How did they know where to find her? How did they know she'd be doing this today?

_Haunted somewhere out there. _

Lost in her thoughts as tears streamed down her face, she didn't notice Jasper reach up and flip the mirror flap down, keeping an eye on Bella.

All hope was lost. They wouldn't allow her out of their sight again. She'd never be able to reach him.

She thought back to her plan. Just fifteen minutes ago, her plan was solid, without it hinting failure. She was going to dig up his grave, open the casket, use the knife she brought, and she would then lay with him.

_There's room inside for two._

Her hand moved, on its own record, towards her pocket where the pocketknife was residing. She carefully concealed her facial expression and made quiet movements. Just a mere twist of her hip and the pocketknife slid out, easily, onto her waiting hand. She lifted her eyes and looked toward the two men in front, finally recognizing him. Emmett. Edward's brother. Her dead Edward's brother.

_I hate me for breathing without you._

A blur and a slash. A scream of her name and the screech of sudden brakes. Red liquid and then white light. Searing pain and then numbness.

Bella opened her eyes and closed them again. It was too bright. Slowly, she fluttered her eyelids open and squinted, trying to get her eyes to adjust. The events prior to her current situation came to her. She looked at her wrist, where she expected a bleeding wound and pain but her skin was clear of both. She looked around. Everything was bright. _Too bright. _

She noticed a movement in front of her and looked up. A hand reached out to her. A pale, large hand. Her eyes traveled from the hand to the muscular arm. She grazed at the shoulder and looked upwards, into soft green eyes.

_Edward._

* * *

><p><em>This is a first attempt at horrortragedy/death. I'm sure some will question about the wrist cutting and how it isn't instant death; but it is death within seconds if a carotid artery is cut. _

_Leave me your thoughts.  
><em>


End file.
